Audio signals of on-vehicle audio equipment often compete with engine and other road noises in the background. As a result, the radio volume must be increased at highway speeds to overcome the road noises. After the volume is cranked up to compensate for the road noises at substantial speeds, the radio is too loud when the speed of the automobile is reduced for residential street driving or when the automobile is stopped for a traffic light. Such compensations are often required for the variety of driving conditions that a driver encounters in a single short trip. Moreover, as the affect of the audio signal output on the prime listener (either the vehicle's driver or passenger) is subjective, that is, the preferred strength of the signal is according to the preference of the prime listener, the desired increase or decrease of the audio signal in one automobile having one prime listener might differ from that of another automobile for the same or different listener.